


Day 31 - You're The Only One I See

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eye-sex, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>When you don’t see yourself as handsome, they don’t tend to be of great importance. </b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 31 - You're The Only One I See

When you don’t see yourself as handsome, they don’t tend to be of great importance. 

They weren’t in 221B. Until _that_ day.

John was standing next to the mantelpiece, sorting through some mail, when Sherlock’s voice startled him. It was what John calls his bedroom voice.

He looked over to Sherlock but Sherlock was not looking at him. He was looking over John’s shoulder... Oh. John turned around and met Sherlock’s gaze in the mirror.

Sherlock growled John’s name again and opened his dressing gown to reveal that he didn’t bother to put on clothes.

Without breaking eye-contact he touched himself, slowly, sensually, until John couldn’t help a soft moan escape his lips. Only then stepped Sherlock closer to John, pressed his naked front against his clothed back and started touching him .

Being the only one Sherlock _sees_ is a heady feeling on its own, but being touched masterfully while these intense eyes never leave yours is truly overwhelming and it took John all of his willpower to not come embarrasingly fast.

Even then it didn’t take long for him to shudder and groan and spill all over Sherlock’s skilled fingers.

Things progressed in the bedroom afterwards, but they never looked at the mirror the same way.

Also, if desire _could_ make things lose their eyesight, the mirror would be blind.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'mirror'.
> 
> Title is from the Jay Brannan song "Beautifully", the lyrics say 'When I look in the mirror, you're the only one I see'.
> 
> I will be without internet on Friday and Saturday, therefore you will get two 221Bs today (for Thursday and Friday) and two on Sunday (for Saturday and Sunday).


End file.
